


In the Company of Wolves

by ParadiseDesdemona



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Playlist, sterek reversebang 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:12:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadiseDesdemona/pseuds/ParadiseDesdemona
Summary: My art entry for the Sterek Reversebang.





	In the Company of Wolves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lydia_Martin_trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydia_Martin_trash/gifts), [samanthahirr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthahirr/gifts).



> This was so much fun! Thank you to the amazing authors assigned to my playlist, you are a gift, honestly. 
> 
> It was such an honor to read the stories inspired by this.
> 
> I encourage you to check them out! the links are at the bottom of the page.

[Click here for playable version.](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLNHslfUG9WgJrwPgmdlnSsqxgztzgwE_W)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [In the Company of Wolves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149089) by [Lydia_Martin_trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydia_Martin_trash/pseuds/Lydia_Martin_trash)
  * [Danger Shouldn't Smile the Way You Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314656) by [samanthahirr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthahirr/pseuds/samanthahirr)




End file.
